Light is What I Am
by VampireHermit
Summary: My first Digimon fic! Okay, summary: Kari is having a little idenity crisis while alos having to make a huge decision. Takari. R/R. Please don't flame


**

Light is What I Am  


**By Nevagurl  
  
_Author's Note: This is my first shot at a Digimon fanfic, so please, don't hurt me. (If you have to flame, I have a fire extinguisher at the ready.) This is Takari, so if you don't like Takari, don't read the fic!  
Disclaimer: *Rolls eyes* I do not own Digimon. Don't sue me, you won't get anything. If I did own Digimon, however, T.K. and Kari would be going out, Cody would forgive Ken and Davis wouldn't be the one who's Digimon had four different levels.  
  
_  
Kari's POV  
I stared at the rising sun from my patio. It was a Friday morning before school and I just wanted time to think things over.  
_Takeru,_ I thought, staring into the blinding light. _I wish that you could be here, to help me. But no, that wouldn't work, would it. I need to tell him, but I don't think that you'll help me much, T.K.  
_"Hikari," called Mom. "Time to go to school."  
"I'm comming, Ma," I yelled back. After one last look at the sun, I ventured inside to get my things.  
At school, I met up with T.K. and Yolei.  
"Hi, guys," I said, sounding more optemistic than I felt. "How're you?"  
"I'm fine," said Yolei. "But, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get my money back from Davis."  
She went off to go and yell at Davis.  
"So," I said, turning to T.K. "How're you?"  
"I'm fine," he said. "I can't wait to play basketball in gym."  
"You're good," I said, eying him suspiciously, knowing that he just wanted to show Davis.  
"Thanks. Matt taught me some."  
"Matt?"  
"Yeah, he showed me how to baisically not do things." He laughed.  
"Mhh," I said.  
"Hey, Kari!" called Davis, running towards me.  
"Hi, Davis," I said.  
"Yeah, hi Davis," said T.K.  
"Oh, hi, T.Z," said Davis.  
"It's only two letters,Davis. Even you should be able to get that by now."  
"Whatever, T.Y."  
T.K. wrinkled his nose. I giggled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, T.K., nothing."  
The bell rang.  
"Well, gotta get to Math,"I said, going inside. As I lost myself in the crowd, I thought,_ Nice, Kari, you really showed him then. He thought you were laughing at T.K, not him.  
_ Math class was so dull, I nearly fell asleep. But with Davis snoring, that was inpossible.  
Next came P.E.   
"Watch me as I, Davis, waill perform the greatest jump shot in history!" he said, looking over at me.  
He missed it by a mile.  
Then T.K tried. He scored.  
"Great shot, T.K!!" I yelled.**  
** "Thanks."  
Then it came. The one thought I had been stuggling not to think about, I tought.  
_Who am I?_  
No, no, no, I can't think that! I know who I am. Just leave me alone! was all I could think.  
_But who am I? Who are you?  
_ I put my hands over my ears, as if to stop it, but it was no use. I could hear, dimly, people around me.  
"STOP IT!" I yelled.  
"Kari?" asked T.K. "Kari, what's the matter?"  
My body went limp. I expected to feel the floor next, but intstead I felt someone catching me.  
"Kari!" he said.  
"What's the matter over here?" asked the P.E. teacher's voice.  
"Kari fainted, sir."  
"I'm fine," I said, trying to stand up. I stumbled.  
"T.K., take her down to the nurse," said the teacher. "The rest of yous, back to work." He blew his whistle for empathis.  
"C'mon, Kari," said T.K., leading me to the door.**  
** I let him lead me down to the nurse's station.  
"Oh," she asked when we enterd. "What is it?"  
"Umm, well, Kari fainted in gym class."  
"Oh. Well, dear, come in here, then. Let's take your temperature. Takeru, you may go back to class now."  
"Yes, ma'am. Get better, Kari."  
"Bye, T.K."  
The nurse sat me down on a bed and stuck a thermmeter in my mouth.  
"Hmmm, no temperature. Do you want to rest for a minute?"  
"Yes, please," I said, lying down.  
She drew the curtian around me and left.  
I didn't go to sleep.I lay awake for the rest of school. Instead of sleep, I spent my time thinking about my problem with T.K. and Davis.  
_You really like T.K. better, _said a voice in my head.  
_Yes, but I don't want to hurt Davis,  
So you like him better,_ pushed the cold voice.  
_No, I don't. It'd be the same way the other way around, you know. I don't want to hurt either of them.  
And yet you chose one over the other. Sure you don't want to hurt either of them. Don't give me that crap. You wanted to chose one.  
Yes-I mean no-I mean, oh I don't know.   
What is the answer, yes or no?  
Yes, the answer is yes. I love T.K., but I didn't make that decision.  
Then who did?_ It sneerd.  
_My heart did.  
_ Somone came into the office.  
"T.K., what do you want?"  
"Can I talk to Kari, please?"  
"I'm sorry, she's sleeping right now."  
I made a huge fake yawn and got out of bed.  
"Oh, hi, T.K.," I said.  
"Hi, Kari."  
"I'm ready to leave now," I said to the nurse.  
"Okay, then."  
We left.  
"School is over," said T.K.  
"Okay, let me go change a moment. Then we can meet the others."  
I went to the locker room, changed, and then went with T.K. to the computer room.  
"What took you so long?" asked Yolei.  
"Oh, I had to go change out of my gym clothes," I said. "And T.K. came to get me from the nurse."  
"Okay," said Yolei.  
"Why did you have to go to the nurse?" asked Cody, who looked as if he had a black bowl on his head instead of hair.  
"Never mind, I'm better now."  
"You sure, Kari? I mean, if you don't feel good maybe you should stay here. I'll stay here to, in case you need me," said Davis.  
"No, Davis," I said, annoyed. "I'll be fine."  
"But--"  
"Hey," said T.K. "If she says that she's fine, shes fine. Let her decide for herself."  
"Thanks, T.K." I gave him a smile.  
"Fine," said Davis.  
"You ready, Kari," asked Gatomon.  
"Yeah."  
"Then let's go," said Yolei. "Digi Port open!"  
We were sucked through the computer and into the digital world.  
"Whoa," said T.K. "This beach is a mess."  
"The Digital Emporer sure did make a mess of things," said Cody.  
"His name is Ken and he's sorry for what he did!" snapped Davis.  
"Hmph," said Cody.  
"C'mon, guys," said Armadillomon. "Let's get to work!"  
"Hey, anyone want to look at the hill?" asked Yolei. "Make sure that nothing else is damaged?"  
"I'll do it," I said.  
"Me too," said T.K.  
"That settles it, then," said Yolei. "Come on, Davis. You can help me and the others."  
Davis grumbled, but obliged.  
Me and T.K. made out way up the hill, slowly because it was very steep. But we managed to get to the top.  
"Wow, we're so high up," I said, scanning the horizon.  
"Yeah," said T.K.  
"Nothing seems broken," said Patomon. "I'll go tell Yolei."  
"I'm gonna go and search on the other side of the hill," said Gatomon.  
They left.  
"T.K., can I talk to you?" I asked when they left.  
"Sure, Kari. What's up?"  
"Well, I've been thinking lately and I've been busy making a very hard decision."  
_As well as other questions,_ said the voice in the back of my head.  
_Shut up.  
_"Really? No wonder you fainted."  
"Yeah. Anyway, I wanted to tell you my decision first."  
"I'm honered. What's the decision?" He hadn't the slightest clue as to what I had to decide against, but he didn't say so.  
"T.K.," I said, turning to face him.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you? Do you love me back?"  
For a second I thought he would turn and run, he looked so shocked. I felt incredibly stupid. But he smiled instead. He bent down and kissed me.  
"Yes," he replied.  
I smiled, relived beyond measure.  
"But, Davis...." he said. He was quick.  
"Yeah, him.... What am I going to do?"  
"Tell him the truth and hope he takes it well."  
"You're right, T.K. Let's go find Gatomon."  
We went down the hill, or slid, really, it was so steep.  
We found Gatomon at the bottom, running back to the hill.  
"Well?"  
"Nothing,as far as I could tell."  
"Good, then let's go back."  
"Only one problem," said T.K.  
"What?"  
"It's to steep, and there's a rock on one side and a river on the other."  
The river was to wide, and if we went around the boulder we'd fall of a cliff.  
"Gatomon, you'd better Digivolve."  
"Right."  
She digi-volved into Angewomon.  
"No control spires anywhere, then," said T.K.  
"I really hope that Ken took care of it--or the others," I said.  
Angewomon took us back to the beach, where the others were removing broken logs and peices of rock away from the beach.  
"Hey, guys!"  
"Kari, T.K., where have you been?"  
"We went down the other side of the cliff and we couldn't get back up."  
"Oh."  
T.K. looked at me. _Do it now_, his eyes said.  
I nodded.  
"Davis, may I speak with you?"  
"Sure."  
We walked down the beach. When we were out of earshot, I said, "Davis, I really need to tell you something."  
"What is it?" He looked so hopeful, I nearly cried.  
_Dammit._  
"Davis, I love T.K."  
"You've got to be kidding! How could you love hat-boy?"  
"His name is T.K. and I happen to like him and his hat."  
"Kari," he said weakly. "You re really sure about this? You and T.K...."  
"Yes, Davis. I am."  
"Fine."  
"You sure you'll be alright? I know you liked me, but..."  
"Yes, I'm sure, I'll be fine. You go on ahead. I need to think."  
"Okay."   
I walked back towards the others to let Davis think, which doesn't sound right, Davis thinking.  
"Well," whispered T.K.  
"He didn't take it so good."  
He shook his head.  
"Well, you are what you are...."  
_Yes, I guess. Now only if I knew who I was!  
_I stared at the sun, it's blinding light. My eyes began to water from pain.  
_Light... The Angle of Light..._  
"C'mon guys! Get back to work! I leave for one second and you all just sit there!" Davis had come back, he seemed okay, but I could see through his mask.  
I grabbed one end of a log while Yolei began to shout retorts at Davis.  
"Let me help you," said T.K. Together we managed to lift it and carry it over to The pile from which the digimon were taking elsewhere.  
When we had finished the beach was cleared and the sun was sinking.  
"A nice day's work," said Cody.  
"Yeah," I said as T.K. took my hand in his.  
Davis quickly suggested that we go home, which we did.  
That night, after recording the day in my journal, I thought about what I had suspected before.  
"Kari, are you going to sleep soon?" asked Gatomon.  
"Yeah, in a sec."  
_I know who I am now. I am light. I can be a sign of hope and happiness, but sometimes I can be painful, like the sun in full force. "You are what you are".... Thank you, T.K. I can answer my question now.  
Who are you?  
Light is what I am.  
_____ ____ _____ ____ _____ _____ _____ _____ ____ _____ _____ _____ _____ ___  
**A/N:** Yes, it stimks, I know! I'm sorry. If you don't like Takari, too bad! I warned you! Why did you even click on the title, huh? Anyway, that blue box down there, if you want to tell me what you thought, write in it and then click they gray button marked "submit" under it!  
Yet again, Digimon is not mine... Yakity shmakity,blah blah blah....**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
